Of Love Long Lost
by athenagoddess
Summary: Lucian's alive and so is Sonja has their love survied the last six centuries? Selene&Michael, Sonja&Lucian R&R!


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Underworld world, I just write about it! ; )**

**A/N: Ok well get this for some reason when I upload my fic whenever there's either an ! or ? after just before a " it deletes it so I'm going to use ' in place of ". Just letting you all know, enjoy the fic!**

**A/N: I am one of many children in my family and they all seem to want to be on the computer so I don't know how often I'll be able to update. I'll try to update at least once every other week. Thank you all.**

Of Love Long Lost: Prologue

Darkness, that was all he could see, all he could feel everything about him, around him was dark and cold he should have been dead after having that much silver nitrate in his blood stream and had he been any other lycan he would've been. But over the years he had built up an immunity to silver, and only Raze knew of it. He groaned as he painfully stood up the silver didn't kill him but it still hurt like hell.

He walked forward and looked through the huge hole in the wall in front of him and looked down at the fallen body of Viktor and grinned softly then winced in pain he took a moment to regain his composure then stepped off the edge and landed on the ground and nearly fell over, 'I couldn't just take the stairs could I?'

Lucian stood up and leaned back against a broken pillar, and a petite woman stepped out of the shadows with her gun aimed at his head. Her long blonde hair was pulled back into a bun at the nape of her neck, he quickly glanced over her small frame she had strong arms and lean muscular legs wrapped in very tight leather pants, and she was a vision. Lucian had not had a woman in nearly six centuries and had never been tempted why now, why this goddess in leather?

His eyes traveled back up to her face and he realized she had lowered her weapon, Lucian's eyes widened as he gazed upon the woman's face, 'Lucian.' The lycan alpha's face softened as he looked at the woman he had thought was dead for the last six centuries, 'Sonja, how are you-'

She quickly moved towards him and captured his mouth in a kiss, she briefly connected they're minds as they had done before she was supposedly killed. He saw everything, how she had spent the last six centuries wondering the earth looking for him, and by the looks of it she was always just a step behind him but never caught him. Now finally she had, he had her with him now and he prayed to any god that would listen that it was not a cruel dream.

Sonja had several unique gifts one, was the ability to relay her memories to another as she saw fit, he smiled into the kiss as she showed him another memory, it was the night she had been sentenced to death by her father, she had somehow managed to switched her body with another vampires while she was burning no one ever never noticed the difference. Sadly her child had not been spared, she had a miscarriage shortly afterwards and lost her daughter forever.

Lucian gently pulled away and stood in awe of the woman in front of him, she had overcome so much. She smiled at him sadly remembering the loss of their daughter, the child that never had the chance to live. It did not matter how strong she had become her child had not been saved.

None of the other vampires knew of Sonja's powers, Lucian and herself had never figured out why she had them or if any other vampires had them.

Once, when she was a mere child, she had seen Amelia light her fireplace just by looking at it although she had passed off as some sort of delusion some part of her knew that she was not the only one. On occasion she would see a few vampires slip and something weird would happen but no one ever mentioned it. She had reason to believe that only female vampires had powers, powers unique to themselves alone, why this was she didn't know, unless she was truly a rarity among her kind.

She had searched the world not only for her lost love but also for answers to the questions that had plagued her mind for centuries.

Questions that she would soon have the answers to, because it was all about to come together all she needed now was vampiress that had replaced herself, Selene.

**A/N: Ok so tell me what you think if I don't get reviews I won't continue it.**


End file.
